Lose You
by Team Foster-Keefe 4 Ever
Summary: I don't know what to write as the summary but this a SoKeefe fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! If you are reading this right now I guess I decided to post it… Hope you like it?  
**  
 **CHAPTER 1**

Sophie walked up the glossy white stairs at Foxfire Academy. Her fiery red uniform popped against the white walls. She tried to hide behind her golden blonde hair but she still heard the whispers of level sixes who were rushing to their next class follow her.

Finally she found who she was looking for. "This better be worth being late!" Sophie said glaring into the boys ice blue eyes.

"Geez Foster calm down. I just had a quick question!"

"Yes?" She said angrily looking at the ground.

"Dex asked me to ask you-"

"Why couldn't Dex ask me?" She yelled. A few people turned their way so she went back to her hiding place.

"I don't know ask him! But back to what I was saying. He wants us all to come to his house to do matchmaker scroll stuff."

"But why-ugh never mind. I'll come." She said. She looked at the barren halls. "If Bronte kills me, it's your fault."

" _Dex's_ fault." He corrected.

"Sure whatever. I'll see you later." She said. She ran down the hall to die of being late. _Imagine that. 'R.I.P Sophie Elizabeth Foster-died from the wrath of Councilor Bronte' sure elves don't have gravestones but…_ "Sophie you are wasting your time!" She whispered to herself as she sprinted to the silver tower.

She ran into the room panting. "Sophie do you have an excuse for being _late?_ "

"Umm…" Sophie's face reddened. "I was just-I-I lost track of time?" She said.

"That will work."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." He said.

 **-A while later-**

"Hey Sophie are you coming?" A boy with periwinkle eyes and strawberry blonde hair asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." She told Dex. "Why did you make Keefe ask me that?"

"Ask you what?"

"If I could come…" She said.

"Oh. I don't know."

"Okay…" She said. They went into the room and sat next to Keefe and Biana.

"Hey Sophie!" Keefe said.

"You should shut up." She whispered.

"Why-"

His words got cut of when he saw the angry-faced Lady Candace who was towering over him.

"Oh didn't see you there." He said surprisingly calmly.

She grabbed his hand. "You are coming with me!"

He mouthed 'save me' as she dragged him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! In case you were wondering, I will no longer be updating 'Beating Heart'. I wasn't enjoying writing it anymore making it in the end a pretty terrible fanfiction. I didn't think about the plot and it was just a bunch of things mashed together with no real meaning. I feel like it just didn't make sense. I'm sorry if you enjoyed it but please read this one instead, I'm trying to put my all into this :) Also thank you Timelord20a for following!**

 **Chapter 2**

Keefe came back surprisingly quickly but he was wearing a red uniform…

"What happened?" Sophie whispered to him. He opened his mouth then covered it and shook his head. "Never mind."

 **-After school –**

Sophie walked through the front door. "Mom, can I go to Dex's house for a sleepover?" She asked Edaline.

"Of course!" She said smiling. "Who else is going?"

"Keefe, Biana and Fitz." She told her.

"What about Tam and Linh?" Edaline asked.

"They already got their matchmaker scroll. I don't know why Fitz is coming, maybe he wants to see what his little sister gets? But I gotta go, see you later Mom! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Edaline said giving Sophie a big hug.

Sophie rushed to the Leap Master and leapt to Dex's house.

"Hi Sophie!" Dex said giving her a hug.

"Hi!" Sophie said awkwardly pulling away. Dex handed her a cream paper scroll wrapped in a soft velvet bow. They went into his house and sat next to Biana, Fitz, and Keefe. Everyone but Fitz had the same scroll in their hand.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Biana asked.

"How about we all say our top 5 matches?" Keefe suggested.

"Perfect!" Sophie said. "I'll go first!" Sophie ripped open her scroll and her eyes widened. "Um I'll start from number 5. 5, Fitz."

Fitz beamed at her but she didn't notice.

"4, Deniz Sams. 3, Dex. 2, Tam Song." Sophie looked around. Keefe looked noticeably uneasy. "And for number 1..." Sophie stared at Keefe."Keefe Secen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Towardpages for following! Thanks to Waves-Of-Writing and Towardpages for favoriting. And last but not least thank you Waves-Of-Writing for the kind reviews (You are always the first to review on my stories!) Watching LDShadowlady while making this… I'm gonna try to post two chapters today because this one is REALLY short…sorry**

 **Chapter 3**

"WHAT?!" Fitz shouted. "KEEFE! KEEFE IS YOUR NUMBER ONE! I SHOULD BE YOUR NUMBER ONE! NOT HIM!" He then stormed out of the house and leapt away.

"Ok then…" Dex whispered. "I guess I'll go next."

"That sounds good!" Biana said excitedly.

"Okay 5, Stina Hekes." He crinkled his nose like the name smells bad. "4, Sophie! 3, Linh Song. 2, Biana Vacker. 1, Marella Redek." Biana face was tinted pink.

"Ship!" Sophie whispered.

"Hmm?" They both asked. Sophie just laughed as the response **(That sentence doesn't make sense)**.

"Okay…I'll go next." Biana said. "5, Keefe Secen. 4, Itzal Redek, 3, Kwan Rewen. 2, Tam Song. And 1, Dex!" Her smile grew a little bigger.

 **-A few minutes later-**

"Um Keefe it's your turn." Biana said.

"Oh, yeah."

He said. "5, Biana. Ew she is like my sister…" His face turned a little green. "4, Marella. 3, Linh Song. 2, Lexi … I cannot read that last name. And for my number one…" His face turned very red.

Sophie was worried. _What if I'm not on his list? I mean I don't like him like that but… If we are each other's number ones that would mean we were meant to be with each other. Do I want that?_

"Sophie Foster."


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a great ending but…whatever.**

 **Chapter 4**

"So um…" Dex said breaking the awkward silence. "Um-um maybe we should um-um-um sleep?"

"That sounds good." Biana jumped in.

"Yeah…" Sophie mumbled. Keefe stayed silent.

He didn't talk the rest of the night and he fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

 **-The next morning-**

"Sophie!" Someone whispered in her ear. "Wake up!"

She woke up to the sight of two gorgeous ice blue ices… _Sophie you don't like him like that!_ She scolded herself.

"Sorry," Sophie mumbled getting up from the bouncy mattress she had been resting on, "I was tired."

"I can tell." Keefe chuckled.

"Why-"She placed her hands to the top of her head franticly. "Oh no!" She whinnied as she felt her pineapple hair.

"Its fine Foster, I still think you look cute." He said smiling.

Sophie blushed. _At least he's back to normal and…talking._

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast." He said grabbing her hand and urging her forward.

"But my hair!" Sophie cried.

"Since when did you become me and care about your hair?" Keefe asked laughing.

"Since it looked more like a piece of fruit then hair!"

Keefe reluctantly let her use some of his hair supplies. He even fixed her hair for her and put it in a beautiful braid.

"Thanks." Sophie mumbled as they went into the elegant but still cozy-looking dining area. There was a bowl of orange mush at every table, probably their breakfast, but in the elven world almost everything tasted good so Sophie wasn't too worried.

"Wow Sophie that hairdo looks great on you!" Biana said as Sophie sat down next to her. "And I'm sure Keefe agrees." Biana said looking at their intertwined hands.

"Well I did it so…" Keefe said. He surprisingly still was clutching Sophie's hand, making her face red.

"Aww that's so cute!" Biana squealed. **(Same girl)**

"Yeah, of course I am." Keefe said like it was a known fact.

"Um this conversation is great and all, but I'm hungry!" Sophie butted in.

"Yeah lets eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Bexdahboo and Aria Ren Blair for reviewing! Also WavesOfWriting Lexi is…me. But I guess I can make her into the story as a Keefe fan girl (Which I am :P) or something.**

 **Chapter 5**

The food was delicious as usual.

They went into Dex's huge room and sat there like awkward little introverted turtles.

"Um I should probably get going…" Sophie said quickly rushing out the door.

The cool air around Dex's house whipped against her face as she put her home crystal up to the sky.

 **-At Havenfield-**

"Sophie who was your number one!" Edaline asked her as soon she walked in the room.

"Oh um…maybe we should wait for dad." Sophie said. Then she realized how bad of an idea that was.

"Good idea!" Edaline exclaimed. Then she looked off into the distance, probably imaging who her daughter was meant to be with.

"Where is dad anyways?" Sophie asked looking around.

"He should be home-" 

"That was rough!" Grady exclaimed walking in. His noble clothes were covered in little gray grits. "I'm going to take a shower quick, and then we can talk about Sophie and her…love life"

"Erg!" Sophie groaned.

When Grady came back downstairs they all sat down to have 'nice' talk.

"So who is your number one?" Edaline asked.

"Um-ah-well-a boy."

"Named?" Grady asked. "Do we know him?"

" _Very_ well." Sophie said. "It's…"

"WHO IS IT?" Edaline asked a little too loudly.

"Ok fine! It's Keefe."

"Keefe who?" Grady asked.

"The Keefe you know." Sophie said, annoyed.

"You better not be saying you _number one match_ is that Secen boy."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sophie said.

"Oh how great…" Grady said.

"Yeah it is. He's a good person." Sophie said. Then she realized what she said. She basically admitted she liked Keefe…


	6. Chapter 6

**To Team Sophie: Thanks for the criticism! I know Fitz is usually sweet but when he's upset he gets angry. Example: In Exile he got really angry at Sophie and blames her for why Alden's mind broke. And I'm pretty sure it even says in one of the books that he gets angry sometimes. As for the misspelling of Cadence….typos happen :/. I'm not saying I don't take criticism btw! I'm just explaining why I did the things I did. Also... THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO SWEET 3**

 **Chapter 6**

"Well then..." Grady said. "I'm going to need to talk to him."

"Yes and so will I." Edaline said.

"UGH!" Sophie groaned leaning back into the super comfy couch.

"Sophie, we need to make sure that boy isn't who we think he is." Grady said.

"Who _you_ think he is. He seems like a nice guy." Edaline corrected.

"Yeah, well you do that. I'm going to go to my room." Sophie interrupted.

Before they could say anything else about the subject, she ran up the stair to her beautiful bedroom. She laid flat on her bed, ideas racing through her head.

Only a few seconds later she heard her imparter going off. "Ughh..." She grumbled to herself.

She answered then looked on the screen. She was surprised to see Fitz's beautiful teal eyes and dark hair. "What' up Fitz?" She asked.

"Um I just wanted to..." He ran his hands through his hair and his cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just...disappointed."

At first Sophie looked at him confused so he started to explain.

"A little while ago at Dex's house I..."

"Oh yeah." Sophie said. "It's totally fine. I understand."

"Okay thanks. Also I had something to ask you." He said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime?"

"Like...on a date?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh um...I'll think about it." Sophie said shocked.

"Okay tell me your answer when you decide..." He said.

"Okay bye." She said hanging up.

Sophie had a lot to think about. She had dreamed of this moment when she first met Fitz years ago, but then again, that was a while ago.

Did she want this?


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to thank AnonymousAuthor03 for her amazing help! Thanks to her Beating Heart will be making a return c:**

 **Chapter 7**

Fitz was all any girl would want. His charming brown hair, beautiful teal eyes, and movie star smile.

He was insanely handsome but… Was he what Sophie wanted? And then again…

She wasn't just any girl.

 **-Meanwhile at the Vacker's house (This part will be following what Fitz is doing.)-**

"So how did it go?" Biana asked Fitz as soon as he hung up.

"Good? Bad? I really don't know." He replied.

"Well what did she say?" She said frowning.

"She said 'I'll think about it'."

"Oh that's not good." Biana said.

"Why?" Fitz asked.

"She probably has someone else also in mind. You will have to prove to her that you would be best for her." Biana said sighing. She walked out of his bedroom leaving Fitz to think.

 _Who else would she have in mind?_ He asked himself. Then he remembered what Biana had been gushing about the night before. She was telling him how 'cute' it was that Keefe was holding Sophie's hand, and that it was adorable that he did her hair.

It must have been him then. But Keefe is a great guy and Sophie really does seem to like him. How would he prove he was better? Did he have to be more like Keefe? Tell more jokes? Hate his family?

Okay the last one was definitely out but still…

The smell of delicious mallowmelt filled his nose and he decided to leave this conversation with himself behind to go grab a bite.

 **-Back to Sophie!-**

"Mom?" Sophie said running up to Edaline who was about to go get...something.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can Biana and Linh come over?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm. I guess so." She said giving Sophie a hug. "But I need to go out to Atlantis. I'll see you later!" Edaline rushed out the door leaving Sophie to hail Biana and Linh.

In only a few seconds they both were pounding on her door waiting for her to let them escape from the freezing winter atmosphere.

After they stripped off there winter gear, the girls ran up to Sophie room to discuss the issue.


End file.
